Cinco Fragmentos de un divorcio
by Nikki Houshi
Summary: Después de haberse casado, el matrimonio de Mr. Gold y Belle comeinza a derrumbarse pedazo a pedazo. Y ahora queda poco por rescatar. Storybrooke, universo alterno, no hay maldición.


Notas: Storybrook UA, no hay maldición. Esta historia contiene escenas fuertes.

* * *

><p>Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fragmento uno: Ruptura<em>**

_Motivos: los más simples_

Tristemente la manecilla del reloj no para. Y una decisión tomada siempre lleva a una consecuencia, ya sea buena o mala. Para dos personas el cometer un acierto o un error como el matrimonio a sabiendas de que la cosa tendrá un determinado final puede ser el acierto más grande de su vida aun cuando dicho final sea fatal o no, pero no es de esperarse que la grieta se vaya forzando con el tiempo.

Que el suspiro cansado se escuche en el rincón de la cocina.

Que el tintineo de los cubiertos se una melodía monótona preludio a la tormenta.

Que el penetrante olor a tensión en el aire sea cortado con expresiones sarcásticas.

Y los remordimientos, recuerdos, palabras no dichas, palabras escritas a destinatarios no aludidos, pensamientos inconclusos y sobre todo cansancio, corta el hilo de la desesperación del miedo.

"Ah!...¡Belle! eso sabe asqueroso" gritó escupiendo lo que la chica le había ofrecido.

"¡¿Disculpa?!" Belle estaba confundida, a su esposo siempre le había gustado lo que ella le cocinaba, de repente, la había rechazado, sería que tal vez, estuviera desanimado o afligido por algún asunto en la tienda.

"Si no tienes hambre, ni ganas de comer hubieras rechazado la comida antes de sentarte y expresarte así" comentó la mujer ofendida

"¿Hambre?, muero de hambre, pero eso que cocinaste es intragable."

"Gold, si no te gusta, no lo comas, entiendo si tuviste un día agitado en la tienda. Tal vez estas estresado..."

"¡Estresado!, por favor Belle, tu comida siempre sabe terrible, es asquerosa, pero creo que hoy realmente te esforzaste en hacerla mal, parece como si cada día te empeñaras más en hacer mi vida un sufrimiento." Gritó Mr. Gold fuera de sus casillas.

"Pero…"jamás había escuchado que Mr. Gold le gritara de esa forma, generalmente le decía cosas como; "te quedó muy bien", "rico" o "comería lo que fuera". De repente le había levantado la voz, y le había dicho cosas terribles, jamás en todo su tiempo de casados había sucedido algo parecido y por un momento quedó consternada porque le dolían sus palabras. Pero si Mr. Gold creía que iba a llorar como una damita en peligro se podía olvidar de eso, por mucho que sus palabras la lastimaran ella no le dejaría ver aquel dolor, Belle French tenía su orgullo.

"¿Te sientes mal o algo así?, si es así, bien puedes decirlo en vez de explotar así frente a mí, créeme cuando te digo que no voy a aguantar semejantes desplantes de tu parte."

"Si quieres que te lo diga, bien, ya no soporto vivir así, siempre contigo…

"_Es para siempre, cariño."_

"Detesto la forma en la que todos los días al llegar a casa te encuentro en la puerta lista para recibirme como si siempre me estuvieras esperando…siempre llena de alegría, y para colmo todo siempre perfecto y ordenado, es que nada te puede quedar mal, eres símbolo de la perfección…"

"Creo que ya es suficiente" susurro manteniendo la compostura, "deja de decir esas tonterías, si eso pensabas de un principio tal vez hubiera sido mejor que te alejaras de mí"

"Ojalá hubiera sido más inteligente, así no habría cambiado nada, ojalá nunca hubiera puesto mis ojos en una simple bibliotecaria, ojalá nunca hubiera visitado la florería así tampoco me hubiera casado contigo." Al oír la vehemente declaración de su marido, la cara de la Belle cambió súbitamente de enfado a una seriedad de hielo, sutilmente levantó la mano y con una gran fuerza la estrelló contra el rostro del hombre, sin siquiera perturbarse.

Lo que vino siendo una gran sorpresa para Mr. Gold.

Belle no era una de esas chicas que utilizara la fuerza, era capaz de cargar toneladas de libros de un lado a otro, por lo que su fuerza era bastante obvia, pero era una mujer con un espíritu y naturaleza tranquila. Estaba fuertemente en contra de la violencia. Después de un impenetrable silencio Mr. Gold por fin pudo reponerse de su sorpresa, dejando caer sobre sí mismo todo el peso de sus motivos para hacer esto. Después de años de práctica volver a su manera fría y condescendiente no era difícil, así que sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo la máscara estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Al verlo Belle comprendió que lo que acababa de suceder no tenía retorno alguno, en ese momento ambos habían dado un paso que los dejaría marcados para siempre. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y lentamente la abrió.

"Me parece que lo mejor es que salgas, una vez que has dicho todo esto no hay vuelta atrás, ahora será mejor que cruces ése umbral y no vuelvas"

"Belle…" Mr. Gold la miró severamente. Aun que en el fondo sabía que ella era _Belle_, la mujer que siempre creyó en él, la mujer que siempre estuvo apoyándolo para que superara la muerte de Bae, la mujer que siempre había podido atravesar sus barreras más fuertes y aunque no le gustara mucho la manera en la que él manejaba algunas situaciones, ella siempre tenía sus brazos abiertos para recibirlo. Belle era realmente una maravilla, una luz, una _diosa._

Pero él era Mr. Gold, el hombre que le doblaba la edad, la bestia fría y odiosa de Storybrooke, siempre se especuló que un viejo despreciable como él no debió de haberse casado con una mujer de alma tan dulce y tierna, su único amor era para el poder, aún cuando el estar con Belle era tan diferente y reconfortante.

Pero era mejor que se separaran de una buena vez, por el bien de ella ya que él jamás soportaría ver el desprecio en sus cara una vez que se diera cuenta que él no era el hombre gentil que ella quería ver, antes de que reconociera al _adicto _monstruo que realmente era.

Un monstruo nunca tiene el final feliz, ni la capacidad de estar con la princesa.

**Fragmento dos: Engaños**

_Motivos: amante_

Los labios de él recorrieron la fina curva del cuello de ella, la sensual silueta se retorcía de placer bajo las competentes manos del amante. Enardecido colocó sus dedos dentro del punto de placer de la mujer provocando un alarido complaciente para su ego, ya le elevaba el orgullo y obligaba a su instinto lo incitaba a seguir sin parar. Penosamente para su memoria fue un sonido no reconocible y ajeno a la situación.

Hundió sus hábiles y fuertes manos en la cabellera de su compañera susurrando palabras indescifrables a su oído; siempre exento de palabras sentimentales, eran palabras en su más puro estado de lujuria.

Y de nuevo la parte viril de su cuerpo le exigió una satisfacción que solamente la consumación final podría darle.

Su parte consiente le decía que todo era perfecto, que era la persona que siempre había deseado tener en la cama. Una mujer receptiva y dispuesta, una mujer amable y dulce bajos sus caricias, una acción que conocía muy bien tanto en lo sentimental, pues la conocía desde su adolescencia, como en lo físico. Pues no era la primera vez que sucedía, aquella rutina ya llevaba repitiéndose poco más que cuatro de años. Una experiencia que ya formaba parte de la vida rutinaria.

Así era ahora su vida a sus 53 años. Mr. Gold vivía concentrado en su escape, su abandono y su placer. En el desahogo, la meta y el objetivo de ser más poderoso. La autoridad que traía consigo el dinero que siempre había sido su fascinación y emoción de toda la vida. Una vez que Bae estaba perdido, cuando Milah se lo llevó lejos, y cuando el accidente se lo llevó asumió que jamás volvería a ser el mismo, el poder era su consuelo, su ahora único compañero, claro que jamás abandonaría la parte de su corazón que le pertenecía a su tan querido hijo, había dado todo por aquel niño. Pero ahora que descansaba en paz, no tenía nada más en la vida que el poder y el dinero.

Fuera de todo, la vida de Mr. Gold era como la de cualquier qué hombre había sido entrenado por el tiempo en las artes del sexo. Sabía que después de la ducha que se daba después del trabajar era su momento de dedicarle tiempo a sí mismo y a nadie más y eso la satisfacía más que cualquier caricia del mundo.

A él le parecía conformar aquella situación, y prefería ignorar cualquier pensamiento externo a aquel momento que vivía en la cama de aquella habitación.

La excitación avanzaba arremolinada en un mar vertiginoso y proclamó como suyo el cuerpo de su compañera de un empuje.

_Y pasó lo de siempre_

La luz de la Luna de infiltraba como una intrusa por la ventana descubriendo a uno solo amante como queriéndole mostrar lo que se negaba a sí mismo el hombre. Su carne, su cuerpo y su instinto le habían animado a aquello. Pero dos de sus sentidos no habían sido engañados, su olfato no reconocía el aroma de ninguna mujer, ni siquiera el que ahora envolvía en sus brazos, pues ahora lo único que sentía era un golpe que lo despreciaba. Y su tacto sentía rasposa la piel de su miembro que tocaba a pesar de que la verdadera tesitura de esa piel era más suave. Y la luz de la ventana terminó por convencer a su tercer sentido de lo que era realmente aquello, sus ojos eliminaron la imagen mental que hasta ahora se venía prefabricando en su imaginación substituyéndola por la pared que tenía delante.

A pesar de que sabía que con una palabra haría que aquella imagen de realidad desapareciera y que la fantasía que le llenaba de placer regresara no la pronunció. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y trato de hacer lo que tenía que hacer pero ya era nada más necesidad de calmar un instinto. Aquellas cinco letras jamás abandonarían su boca.

Suspiró en su soledad, y es que para él así tenía que ser el sexo. _Belle_

Al otro lado de la ciudad el acto cínico de dos amantes repetía los mismos trazos sin paro alguno, y la pasión era, si se podía, aun mayor que la de los amantes anteriores. Sudaban pues el calor era insoportable.

Las blancas manos recorrían el fino vello del pecho bronceado de su amante y besaba con abandono los labios de quien era la persona más pasional que había conocido.

Era una sincronización y armonía de movimientos perfecta que denotaba que conocían aquella danza pasional con experta memoria. Y no era de esperarse más pues se repetía desde hacía más de un par de años.

Las caderas sensuales de su amante se restregaban contra ella con urgencia y las manos volaban de aquí a allá con completo permiso, sin pudor, sin recato, sin ternura.

No era más que la unión tribal de cuerpos en celo. Mientras sus rojizos labios de apoyaban sobre la vena que palpitaba en el cuello de su compañero ella abrió uno de sus ojos mostrando unas preciosas orbes rojizas dilatadas por el deseo.

Las respiraciones agitadas no parecían llegar a sus oídos ni siquiera parecía reconocer sus ya casi incontables gemidos que ella misma producía. La genialidad del momento no se esfumaba puesto que con el tiempo que había adquirido con la práctica le permitía abandonarse a las sensaciones y no al sentimiento.

Y su mente solo conservaba dos ideas, era a él a quien quería tener dentro de sí y que quería que apagaran la llama de su deseo ahora.

Besó con rapidez el rostro de quien en esos momentos la arrojaba de contra la puerta hacía la cama y agradeció por esos segundos de olvido. Y agradeció infinitamente que fuera él quien apaciguase sus deseos más obscuros. Lo dejó tocar su cara nívea, lo dejó contemplar sus ojos, lo dejó besar su cuello lamer sus senos, tocar su intimidad con empeño mientras hundía el rostro en sus rizos castaños.

Y al final con un perfecto agarre le permitió la entrada a su cuerpo. Sin ningún atisbo de dignidad o ternura, lo tomó del naciente cabello de la nuca haciéndolo unir sus miradas.

La atravesó un rayo de calor.

Y fue aquello tan revelador como la luz de la luna. Su carne, su cuerpo y su instinto le habían animado a aquello. Pero dos de sus sentidos no habían sido engañados, su olfato no reconocía el aroma. Y su tacto sentía simplemente la piel de su propio cuerpo. La luz del techo de aquella habitación no era la luz de los ojos cálidos que segundos antes había imaginado, no era lo que quería ver ni había estado esperando.

Suspiro en su soledad, y es que para ella así tenía que ser el sexo._ Silencio_

Minutos después la mirada ámbar de Mr. Gold se pasó por el entorno y le pareció cómico ver el lujo que lo rodeaba. La habitación más cara que el dinero podía comprar. No había champán, ni fresas, ni un cuerpo caliente acurrucado a su costado.

Y era risible porque nada tenía que ver con _ella_, ni con aquel día que habían estado juntos por primera vez. Nada que ver con la destartalada cama en la que había poseído a la que ahora era su esposa ni nada que ver la luz casi extinta de las velas que titilaban débiles a los pies de la cama o aquella bombilla neón que prendió periódicamente cada tres segundos de la habitación aquella casa abandonada, aquel día de verano años atrás.

Y había que admitirlo el lugar era mejor, la comida era mejor, el día era mejor, la vida era mejor. Y la mente, ahora en paz la daba la idea de que todo era diez veces o mil veces mejor.

La sortija matrimonial que había dejado de lado le repugnaba, no soportaba tener que ponérsela de nuevo pero no quería preguntas de curiosos ni numeritos. Nada de aquello, de que aquella aventura no era correcto, pero no le importaba.

Lo que importaba era que no había tenido un clímax satisfactorio por enésima vez en aquellos 4 años. Y no era porque nunca podría tener de nuevo a Belle se dijo mentalmente, era porque no había tenido el cuidado de correr las cortinas.

A sabiendas de que era una mentira.

Minutos después la mirada azulada de Belle Gold se paseó por el apartamento. Su casa, su vida, su cama. Y le pareció chistoso el hecho de que fuera él quien llenara su cama.

Ironías de la vida. Ya no era ella. Ya no era la ingenua chica que trabajaba con su padre en la florería o la pobre bibliotecaria de Storybrooke. Y lo mejor de todo era que ya no le importaba.

Tenía su vida nadie decidía su destino y no necesitaba más . Si, su cinismo había llegado a niveles insospechados e incomprensibles para la chica que fue una vez años atrás. Pero el tiempo nos cambia a todos y ella era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

Su ser se estiraba complacido y contento. Nada que ver con las noches en vela a las que lo había sometido tres años atrás esperando a que alguien quien no quería compartir su cama llegara, ni a los llantos incesantes que había tenido que someter en una sola lágrima. Miró con una sonrisa su alianza de matrimonio.

Y es que ahora prefería enloquecer a su cuerpo en la sedante sensación de placer. Se dijo que la razón por la que el efecto era tan corto no era porque no estaba ahí Mr. Gold. Sino porque seguramente hacía demasiado calor.

A sabiendas de que era una mentira.

**Fragmento tres: Anillos**

_Motivo: La Carta_

Terminaba ansioso de cerrar la última puerta de la bodega para poder despedirse del establecimiento. En su carrera nada parecía afectarle tanto como el aire que limpiaba las impurezas de su mente. El mantenerse ocupado evitaba que gastara su mente en sobre pensar una y otra vez un mismo argumento o varios y se concentraba en repasar lo que tenía que hacer, mientras caminaba a su casa...

Continuó su rutina como la venía haciendo desde hace tiempo, el pueblo de Stroybrooke tan tranquilo y rutinario no permitía variaciones y a Mr. Gold le parecía bien. Una vez dentro de la comodidad de su hogar, el hombre preparó sus necesidades y se sometió a un ritual de relajación.

Salió de la ducha satisfecho consigo mismo, sin quitar una sonrisa de su rostro. Entre una y otra cosa termino por ser muy avanzada la noche al momento de salir. Brevemente terminó de hacer unos arreglos cuando recordó unos papeles que había olvidado, lentamente y con pereza se dirigió a recuperarlos. Pero antes de llegar al estudio, alguien toco a la puerta. Mr. Gold se extrañó ya que no era como que alguien quisiera acercarse, y menos a estas horas de la noche. Y un amable David Nolan lo sorprendió en la puerta, que sin decir nada más, se giró sacando algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó en mano, no sin dejar unas palabras al aire "Llego esta mañana para ti_". _Tras un par de comentarios sobre la noche que tenía por delante un David Nolan serio, abandonó la estancia.

El hombre de cabello y ojos ámbar lo miró irse con una expresión confundida en el rostro. Las gotas de agua caliente aun se deslizaban con libertad entre sus cabellos y sus ojos ámbar dejaban salir un aura de misterio.

Se desperezó con lentitud estirando su largo y esbelto cuerpo contrayendo su pierna derecha para evitar que se entumeciera, ya que aun necesitaba restablecerse.

Miró lo que tenía en mano; una carta. Y no creía que eso le llamase la atención aunque contuviese un boleto premiado de lotería dentro. Sonrió encantado por la idea y extendió el brazo para enviarlo directo a la basura.

Pero el timbrazo de su teléfono móvil lo distrajo de su objetivo, contestando a la llamada, de un trato más que se cerraba con éxito. Tras un intercambio de palabras fugaces y sin emoción alguna concretaron otro encuentro, así sin más cínico intercambio de dinero rutinario de viernes.

No sabía cuando se había vuelto algo tan clínico y automatizado. La emoción de los primeros dos días de su cacería de almas desesperadas no fueron más que una cruel burla a sus sentidos que ahora se reían en su cara diciéndole que si él había comenzado con aquello ahora tendría que conseguir más y más para poder ser feliz.

Colgando el auricular se dijo que era hora de deshacerse de aquellos papeles que lo esperaban para continuar con sus actividades regulares.

Pero la carta seguía ahí en su mano como una burla del destino al observarla con fijeza se dio cuenta del tono inusual que había utilizado David Nolan al referirse a aquel objeto. La mirada inquisitiva del hombre le había alcanzado aún a través de el aura de intimidación que aún ejercía sobre él.

Y le pico la curiosidad, se detuvo a leer el remitente y cayó como un peso en su corazón, más aun su mente no se daba cuenta de que se trataba, la dirección y el remitente de una junta de abogados no le decían nada a su yo consiente.

Sentado en una banca de metal del pasillo se dispuso a abrir la carta con extrema calma. Y leyó el contenido con parsimonia. Lastimeramente el tan bien redactado texto no alcanzó a ser leído en su totalidad ya que el destinatario del papel vio nublada su vista por la obscuridad inmediata.

Se dijo que aquella obscuridad no eran lágrimas y que no era el azote a su corazón una muestra de debilidad.

¿Qué clase de demonio era esa mujer que no podía dejarlo en paz de una buena vez?, era una bruja, una bestia, un abominable fantasma, su terror, su mayor terror, es que lo perseguiría hasta donde fuera con su…No podía llamarlo recuerdo porque no era capaz de ponerle nombre a la sensación que le perseguía por causa suya.

La había llegado a odiar en esos últimos cinco años y la sensación de desprecio aun no desaparecía.

Soltó la carta arrojándola contra el suelo con fuerza y la miró como si fuera una especie de bestia que en cualquier momento se fuera a levantar y le rugiera con furia. El milagro de que desapareciera frente a sus ojos no sucedió, al contrario continuaba ahí el maldito papel tan tangible como aquella cruel realidad.

Sonrió sin humor ante la perspectiva que había representado el recibir aquel correo. Se sentó con el rostro hundido en las manos y soltó un rugido ahogado. La toalla se deslizó unos cuantos centímetros hacía abajo dejando ver algo más de la carne.

La palma de su mano se restregó con fuerza sobre su cara recogiendo gotas de agua restantes. Conjuraba el nombre de Dios una y otra vez rogando porque aquello no fuera cierto. Odiaba a esa mujer, lo suficiente como para no poder olvidarla por ningún motivo.

Tras años de práctica para aminorar la idea de esa mujer regresaba con esa cosa que se denominaba carta o papel del demonio.

Años ya eran años los que había pasado. Años en los que fueron una feliz pareja, años en los que él la engañó y se engaño a si mismo años en los que ella lo engañó, y años que vivían separados.

Él en Storybrooke había hecho su vida y ella lejos de ahí había hecho la suya. Más sin embargo la carta venía desde donde ella estaba. No había duda del contenido.

Después de 5 años la demanda de divorcio aparecía en sus manos, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no el día que dejó la casa?, porque no mejor el día en el que renunciaron al compartir el mismo suelo.

¡No ahora! No cuando lo podía carcomer la duda. Años separados y justamente ahora la demanda de divorcio.

La maldijo por enésima vez antes de rugir con todas sus fuerzas.

La odiaba como la odiaba. Arrojo cosas por todas partes, la botella de vino se rompió, los zapatos se estrellaron contra una estantería, las sillas de su hogar quedaron derrumbadas y las cortinas quedaron hechas girones. Con prisa volvió a meter la carta en el sobre. Acomodó lo que quedaba duras penas. Camino directamente a su habitación, junto a la mesita de noche movió un cajón al cual revolvió todo su contenido desparramando cosas sin cuidado, para sacar aquello que guardaba junto al chal de Bae, al final pudo extraer una caja de madera y de ella una fina cadeneta de plata pendía oscilante un anillo de oro.

Lo miró nuevamente con repugnancia y la mirada velada. No se imaginaba el motivo por el cual hasta ahora ella viniera a pedir el divorcio. Y como burlándose de él llegó a su mente; se quería casar con otro. Seguramente con...

Aquella desgraciada mujerzuela se sentía con el derecho de abandonarle para largarse con otro. Pero si hacían una buena pareja ambos, elegantes, educados y guapos. Nada que ver con él, quien una vez fue su esposo.

Apretó el objeto entre sus manos mientras recogía la carta. Segundos después la arrojó junto con el colgante a su maleta. La maldijo una vez más y salió con una sonrisa.

Y ella mientras tanto tomaba el avión de regreso a Estados Unidos, y trataba de conciliar el sueño. El traje de marca italiana que llevaba le daba un aire de reina. Más sin embargo la verdad era que estaba cansada.

Cansada pero satisfecha, pronto no tendría nada que ver con aquel hombre que había interferido en su vida. Y la verdad ya no le quedaba nada que pensar al respecto de él.

No guardaba ningún sentimiento, era como si hubiera sido drenada de cualquier emoción, ya no quedaba ni siquiera un poco de desprecio.

Mas la parte menos serena de su interior le decía que si ella quisiera podría con locura. Suspiró feliz de deshacerse de él como una piedra en el zapato. Su vida que ahora estaba plena y vivía con normalidad le permitía tener la sensación de que nada que pasara de ahora en adelante podía menguar la felicidad que ahora la inundaba.

La tranquilidad que le llenaba por las noches y la forma cálida con la que llevaba a cabo su privacidad, la satisfacción al cumplir con su trabajo y las amistades nuevas no hacía más que llenarle.

Deshacerse de Mr. Gold era lo último que quedaba por hacer, su imagen como mujer no quedaba del todo bien cuando tenía que dar explicaciones de por qué no se llamaba Belle Gold sin French.

Y las amistades de Storybrooke, a quienes despreciaba y apreciaba a la vez le ayudaban a darle equidad a su vida.

Se revolvió sobre su lujoso asiento de avión. Quería divorciarse por varios motivos pero el principal era que no tenía porque seguir casada con aquel hombre si ni siquiera la casa compartían, debían cerrar un ciclo y recordando su último encuentro con Mr. Gold, la hacía pensar que él necesitaba lo mismo.

No tenía explicación pero no podía rehacer su vida con otra persona a sabiendas de que era una mujer casada. Tal vez Mr. Gold pueda hacerlo con quien él quisiera, pero ella no podía caer tan bajo como él.

A ella si le remordía la consciencia el acto incorrecto de la infidelidad. Quería ser libre de una vez de la cadena más pesada y odiada de su vida.

Tomó la cadena de oro que pendía de su cuello contemplándola, el anillo seguía ahí colgado, impasible y deslumbrante como si el tiempo no le afectara.

Le dedico un último pensamiento de plenitud antes de sonreír y dejarlo a un lado para dormir un poco.

**Fragmento cuatro: Desliz**

_Motivos: abogados_

Y no es que aquello fuese algo de lo más extraño y poco común de aquel lugar, era simple un trámite una firma que podía tardar de segundos a años siglos o muy poco tiempo. Y la inconsistencia e hilaridad de cada palabra que se trazaba en aquellas montañas de papeles, que por muy simples que fueran trazaban destinos.

Y no es que aquello se saliera de la rutina, pero la tensión acumulada era palpable, está de más decir que el pobre funcionario de aquel juzgado estaba atado la silla de cuero de su cómoda oficina como un caracol a su concha.

Jamás en sus treinta y cinco años de carrera se había imaginado correr tal situación. La verdad era que su vida era tranquila y apacible. Una esposa fiel y comprensible así como un par de hijos de catorce y nueve años aproximadamente. Un sueldo holgado y una dichosa y caliente casa esperándolo en unas cuantas horas de trabajo.

La vida transcurría común en un juzgado encargado de los divorcios y bodas. Y de tan larga trayectoria creía que ya nada podría sorprenderlo, _nada_. Habían caído en sus manos jóvenes enamorados que se casaban y duraban una vida, parejas que casaba y divorciaba con la velocidad de un cobrador del supermercado. O disputas de días interminables entre parejas que peleaban como locos por la casa, hijos y hasta el perro.

En efecto, a estas alturas de su carrera creía que ya nada lo podría sorprender, y de hecho aquella situación no se salía de ningún esquema usual a su trabajo. Al contrario, el caso de hoy no era nada _diferente. _Este era de hecho, uno de sus casos preferidos; ambas partes conformes, no hijos, casados por bienes separados (motivo por el cual no había pelea de bienes), casados por siete años. Lo único que había en cuestión era una propiedad, una casa para ser más específicos que se ubicaba, según el papel que tenía frente a él, en una de las zonas residenciales más caras del pueblo, cerca un colegio, lo sabía porque ahí estudiaba uno de sus hijos.

Deduciendo por las especificaciones del documento la casa poseía una amplia área, amueblada y bien cuidad por un servicio de amas de llaves. El lugar había sido desocupada años atrás pero mantenía un buen perfil.

Y para mejorar aun más la situación del caso la pareja parecía ser dos viejos conocidos, no en el estricto sentido de la palabra, nada fraternal. Pero el mundialmente conocido terror de Stroybrooke, Mr. Gold y su esposa, la adorable bibliotecaria Belle Gold, no eran precisamente anónimos en la ciudad.

De hecho el hombre ni siquiera se había enterado de que ambos se hubieran separado, eso sí que era toda una sorpresa ya que el matrimonio había sido el escándalo más grande que había sucedido en años. Recordaba perfectamente cuando había abierto el periódico en la mañana y estaba una fotografía de aquellos dos juntos en lo que parecía ser una boda muy íntima.

Al contrario del matrimonio, la separación había sido menos escandalosa, al parecer muy pocos lo sabían. Pero no era de extrañarse ya que entre los dos abogados que llegaron a él con la solicitud de divorcio le había hecho firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad. O sea nada de lo que pasara antes, durante o después del trámite de separación saldría ni de ese despacho, ni de su boca.

En cualquier caso, nada de lo anterior era tan importante para él servidor público en aquellos momentos, era más bien la presencia tan dominante de las dos figura sentadas delante de él lo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Desde la llegada de ambas figuras la cosa a su alrededor había cambiado. En casos ajenos hubiera determinado, si la pareja quería divorciarse, pelear, reconciliarse o simplemente hacerlo perder el tiempo con una disputa sobre el perro de la casa.

Pero en cambio con aquella pareja le era casi imposible de decidir qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Habían tocado a la puerta poco más de una hora atrás, los vio a ambos entrar y mirarlo a él uno lleno de dulzura y amabilidad mientras el otro siquiera posaba una emoción en su rostro, ambos imitando un gesto de cortesía al mismo tiempo. Que de no ser por la seriedad y la tensión en asunto habría soltado una carcajada.

Ambos elegantes, sutiles, sin miradas de despecho, arrogancia, o desolación. Nada de palabras de resentimiento, sin condescendencias, sin fingir. Ambos tenían un aire tan majestoso y digno, caer en riñas o en palabras descorteces eran inaceptable.

Ambos hablaban tan civilizada y elocuentemente que le parecía sentía raro que hablaran con tanta propiedad, pero él era un hombre serio y experimentado y ella era una mujer muy culta. Esto lo entristeció, ya que parecían tan coordinados, cada movimiento que hacían parecía un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, porque era límpido y fluido. Eso solo lo veía en personas que habían estado casados años. Además un lado estético de sí. El más superficial le dijo que ambos se veían tan bien juntos, ella era una belleza se satén, la línea fina de sus labios, el cabello ondulado de color castaño profundo pero natural acompañado de la luz de su mirada azulada y él no era exactamente un hombre guapo, era un hombre moreno de facciones complejas, leves líneas marcadas en ambas mejillas, ojos ámbar de inquebrantable voluntad y cabello a juego, no era precisamente guapo, pero tenía una manera de moverse tan limpia que iba completamente a juego con su cuidada vestimenta y la mirada penetrante.

La expresión de sorpresa debió de vérsele en el rostro porque el rictus inquisitivo que se dibujo en sus clientes lo hizo volver a la realidad, los pensamientos anteriores le llevaron a hacer una pregunta que normalmente no hacía a sus clientes a estas alturas del partido. Pidió la confirmación y la seguridad de que querían separarse.

A lo que la contestación de ambas partes fue afirmativa y sin aparentes emociones.

Algunas veces pensaba que tal vez era uno de los pocos habitantes de Storybrooke que prefería dejar el chisme de lado y formar su propia expectativa de la situación. Cuando Mr. Gold y Belle se unieron, la bomba de inconformidad se había hecho presente, la gobernadora Regina Mills solo era la cabeza de varías personas que compartían la opinión de que una ruda vieja bestia como Mr. Gold le había tendido una trampa a la joven bibliotecaria (que tenía a más de la mitad del pueblo a sus pies) para que aceptara un boda. El padre, Moe French se opuso terriblemente y ocasionó un revuelo grandísimo cuando trató de interrumpir las boda. Algunos afirmaban que Belle estaba siendo amenazada e incluso llevaron la policía para que declarara que se casaba por voluntad propio.

El notario por su parte, prefería pensar que era una mujer lo suficientemente grande para decidir lo que quería, y que Mr. Gold era un hombre maduro para saber lo que hacía. Por lo que si deseaban casarse no veía el problema. Incluso le parecía hasta cierto punto tierno verlos caminar del brazo por la calle. Y si la gente prestara atención por un segundo notaría que el temido Mr. Gold estaba más perdido que un adolescente cuando estaba cerca de Belle.

Apesumbrado continuó dejando detalles de su contrato en claro, se rio de sí mismo al pensar que su lado romántico lo estuviera dominando a en estos momentos, la única persona entre esas cuatro paredes que se negaba a separarlos era él y para eso le estaban pagando precisamente; para separarlos. Discutió el único tema controversial con una lentitud y tono deliberadamente fatalista en espera a que la pareja se derrumbara pidiéndole una recapitulación, pero nada ni la más mínima intención de dar un paso atrás, incluso podía adivinar que ambos estaban muy felices de llevara a cabo el paso.

Ambos se despidieron cordialmente de él y tras firmar papeles preliminares, les dio una nueva cita para firmar los definitivos. Se despidieron y salieron de ahí al mismo tiempo.

El hombre aun sorprendido por la civilidad de parte de sus clientes miró los papeles de sus manos. La única posesión que habían tenido juntos, la casa fue cedida de parte de ella a él, Mr. Gold era el propietario totalitario, pero se iba a vender en breve, la ganancia iba a ser dividida entre los dos.

Tan casuales e impersonales, jamás en sus años de carrera había conocido a un par de personas así, pero un sentía el vacío, su lado romántico que creía inservible para los negocios como esos estaba insatisfecho. Se rio esta vez en voz alta, nuevamente pensó que la única persona que no quería el divorcio Gold-French era él. Decidió que tal vez sería mejor cederle el caso a otro; no se sentía cómodo. Pero la curiosidad, intuición o la profesionalidad se lo impidió.

Belle reía feliz mientras se bajaba de un auto negro. Admiro la maquinaría con cariño. Al parecer la juventud le traía buenos recuerdos; a los dieciséis años había ahorrado lo suficiente para poder comprar un auto, después los libros ese era una de sus cosas favoritas. Extraños gustos. Al verlo ahora se reprochó mentalmente por su desliz de adolecente, ahora de adulta aquel auto era demasiado desvergonzado, pero a una parte de sí le gustaba. Pero ella siempre había tenido gustos raros para una señorita. Los libros para comenzar, el afán en cocinar aunque no siempre fuera buena, la innata independencia, la lectura y Mr. Gold.

Sonrió feliz; había salido con las chicas, cosa que no hacía en años, Ruby y Ariel, sus mejores amigas no habían cambiado en nada.

Ruby Lucas siempre tan alegre, aún era mesera a pesar de ser co-propietaria en el restaurante de su abuela, la apoyaba con lo que fuera necesario y era toda una chica pícara, dentro de lo que cabía pues su abuela aún la cuidaba mucho.

Y Ariel era una chica muy extrovertida y espontánea. Lo que no la excluía de ser el alma de la fiesta, cosa que quedó patente hacía unas horas, era jefa de enfermeras. Además de que un harem de doctores y hombres iba tras ella cual bobos. Pero ella no les hacía caso, hacía un tiempo había pensado que Eric y ella terminarían juntos.

Belle por el contrario no tenía nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la idea de amor. Esa idea reposaba en una pequeña tumba, pero estaba feliz, tenía una vida que no abandonaría por nada. Sonrió feliz por la ocurrencia de ponerse seria repentinamente, después de la fiesta que acababa de abandonar.

Se encaminó a la entrada de la que una vez fue su casa. Abrió y encontró todo en penumbra. Recordaba aún aquel día en el que todo había cambiado, naturalmente no podría olvidarlo nunca ya que había sido una experiencia de las que dejan marcas y volviendo al pasado sintió simpatía hacia ella misma.

Aquella vez deseaba huir, pero no tenía a dónde ir. ¿Pero cómo soportar permanecer ahí y sufrir esa humillación? Por su mente pasaron imágenes de ellos dos juntos, abrazándose, tocándose, besándose, las cuales la torturaban. Parecía que cada parte de la casa estaba marcada con algún recuerdo de ambos, en aquel tiempo cuando preferían correr cualquier riesgo de ser descubiertos antes que negarse sus mutuos sentimientos. Al pensar así, Belle se estremeció.

Ahora recorría la casa _del terror_ como ella misma le había apodado desde una nueva perspectiva y con un nuevo sabor de boca, más dulce que el trago amargo de hacía unos años.

Recorrió las habitaciones recordando tantas cosas con una sonrisa. Y vio a una niña valiente tomando decisiones como adulta.

Ella había decidido que no se pondría en su camino. No podía hacerlo. Le quedaba el consuelo de que, al menos, Mr. Gold no tenía idea de que su esposa se había enterado de la verdad hacía mucho tiempo. Ese secreto lo guardaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Después de ver la cara de Mr. Gold cuando lo había abofeteado Belle pensó vez que tenía que marcharse, así sería menos embarazoso para todos y le ahorraría la pena de ver a Mr. Gold arrastrar la carga de ambos hacía abajo. Con nostalgia, pensó que en realidad nunca le había pertenecido aquella época, pero durante un tiempo pudo creer que así era.

Se había refugiado en el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana de su habitación, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir frío. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que había estado sentada ahí durante una hora. Se puso con las manos quitar las arrugas de su vestido, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Mr. Gold.

La luz que se filtro por la ventana le dio un aspecto tétrico y a la vez de calma total.

"No te sorprendas tanto" le dijo él y cerró la puerta tras de sí "No me puedes decir que no esperabas cruzarte de nuevo conmigo"

"No realmente solo venía a...bueno no es nada importante, algunas veces se necesita clausura creo...que hoy es ese día para mi"

Él la miró con escrutinio "Quizá digas la verdad" se aproximó y Belle pudo notar el bastón que ahora lo acompañaba. Alguna vez, él le había mencionado la lesión de su pierna derecha, la había adquirido cuando Bae murió...Pero los doctores habían dicho que estaba bien y que solamente tendría que ser cuidadoso con el peso que cargaba. Nunca lo había visto usar el bastón antes de que se volvieran a citar para firmar el divorcio, pero al juzgar por la manera en la que se apoyaba en él, realmente lo necesitaba.

Al parecer Mr. Gold notó como sus ojos no abandonaban el instrumento y tuvo que componerse rápidamente.

"No veo la necesidad de mentirte" protestó Belle

"Entonces, la fiesta con las chicas fue bien supongo" mustió cautelosamente aún cuando sabía la respuesta, él mismo había estado en aquel centro nocturno hace unas pocas horas.

"¡Sí!" exclamó con ánimo Belle "Fue bueno verlas. Pero ahora quiero un poco de descanso"

"Entonces. Diré lo que tengo que decir y luego me iré… si eso es lo que quieres." agregó dudoso lo último

"Eso es precisamente lo que espero desde que atravesaste el umbral" levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos con un gesto curioso.

"Suena como un provocación" miró de lado pasando una breve mirada por la habitación, que aún tenía los mismos muebles que una vez fueron de ambos.

"Y me siento tentado a experimentar con tu resolución, querida"

"Esta confrontación la buscaste tú, no yo. Si hubieras mantenido una actitud más normal no aparecerías aquí a media noche como si me hubieras estado vigilando. ¿Cuánto tiempo me han seguido?"

"¿Quienes?" dijo Mr. Gold con una sonrisa pícara, como la del gato que se comió al ratón.

"Esa gente que trabaja para ti, debo decir que me extraña la devoción que sienten hacía ti, tomando en cuenta la situación..."

"Eso es verdad. Pero como tu comprenderás que las situaciones desesperadas..."

"Requieren medidas desesperadas" completó ella sin titubear.

"Requieren almas desesperadas, querida" corrigió.

"¿Y bien, cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Importa acaso?"

"Importa porque me gustaría saber que te trajo aquí"

"Después de tu...asociación conmigo, tengo la impresión de que nada en el mundo te haría desear estar a solas conmigo"

Era cierto, más aquello no había sido a propósito de su parte, fue mera coincidencia, a ella no le importaba quedarse a solas con él realmente ya no tenían nada en común.

"No, al contrario, estoy aquí; ¿Por qué debo de mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Y por qué iba a importarte? Estoy segura de que no te interesa o… es que a ti te falta compañía para distraerte, ¿Otra ama de llaves quizá?" lanzó una broma juguetona con una sonrisa que no fue tomada con mucho humor

"No creo que ganemos nada repitiendo el pasado" repuso con frialdad Mr. Gold "Aunque ensambla en cierta forma con lo que tengo que decirte" hizo una pausa "Me parece que es obvio para los dos que las cosas no pueden continuar como están, Creo que ha llegado la hora de poner fin a esta ficción de matrimonio, y…"

"¿Y quieres el divorcio? ¿Pero acaso no estábamos firmando el papel hace unas horas?" lo interrumpió Belle.

Hubo un silencio muy largo y después Mr. Gold preguntó:

"¿Sencillamente?"

"¿Te sorprende que no me aferrara a ti?, no soy Milah, no quiero tu dinero y no valoro mi vida con un costo" inquirió con una risa "Realmente me encuentro ansiosa de recuperar mi libertad tanto como tú. Creo que separarnos es lo mejor. No te pedí nada. Estoy trabajando y recibo un salario razonable. No quiero ni necesito una pensión. Y ya son años separados. Esto no es cosa de ayer, en cualquier caso si querías quedarte con algo debiste decirlo Mr. Gold. Antes de firmar el preacuerdo de distribución de bienes.

"No te estoy pidiendo nada, aunque comprendo por qué tu libertad es tan atractiva para ti. Quizá mientras lleves mi nombre, tú y tu amante deben limitarse, ¿Te incomoda mucho acaso?"

Belle lo miró y preguntó:

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mmmm, me agrada tu tono, ¿Confundida?" dijo él con cinismo.

"No sé qué quieres decir no he hecho nada de lo que no estés enterado ni mucho menos, me has vigilado ¿No? sospecho que lo vienes haciendo desde hace tiempo " comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

"Me parece claro que una cantidad considerable de población masculina está atraída a ti"

No era verdad, no era verdad y ambos estaban consientes, pero aun así continuaban la discusión. Belle se sentía llena de enfado, la seguía y se metía en sus asuntos como siempre lo había hecho. Con Robin, con Eric, torciendo sus palabras de manera en que la hacía sentir sucia como si una simple amistad fuera la cosa más vil del mundo.

"Eso no te incumbe" protestó sin emoción.

"Oh, deja de fingir " replicó con impaciencia Mr. Gold

"Después de todo, me lo señalaste varias veces, querida, los dos sabemos lo apasionada que eres" caminó hacia ella y se vio obligada a dar un paso hacia atrás "Quizá deberíamos hacer comparaciones. ¿Sabe él que cuando alcanzas el clímax tus ojos cambian a un azul increíblemente profundo?

Belle se ruborizó estupefacta de que tuviera el descaro de hablarle de aquella manera.

"Eres…" dudó.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué ibas a decir?¿Bestia? ¿Monstruo? "

Ella se mordió el labio. Nunca lo había dicho antes ni pensaba hacerlo ahora, aun cuando se sentía acorralada por sus palabras.

"Que no tienes derecho de reprocharme, olvidas muy fácil cuando es conveniente para ti, pero si mal no recuerdo tu comenzaste con todo esto. Deberías de tener un poco de decencia y ser más consciente"

"Consciencia...¿Qué es eso?, tampoco sé lo que es la decencia y suena muy tonto"

"Y eso suena muy evasivo, pero no hay necesidad de jugar con las palabras. Lo sé… sé que tal vez no me amabas cuando nos casamos y sé que era tarde para arrepentirse, pero pensé que con un poco...solo un poco..." tras una pausa prosiguió "Pero también sé que yo cambie, que ya no soy como le era antes, y que yo nunca deje de luchar por lo que creí que valía la pena, pero creo que tu corazón también estaba podrido después de todo"

Hubo un silencio y él dijo:

"Eso es muy gracioso ahora, ¿No es así?, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?, ¿Jane Austen?, ¿Otra de tus novelas baratas y de romance?, disculpa es que suena ¡tan civilizado!" se burló el hombre sin compasión

"Es preferible intentar ser civilizado, no le veo futuro alguno a continuar discutiendo ahora, déjalo ir."

"Eso depende, debo decir que si, si lo vemos desde tu manera de pensar" repuso y encogió los hombros "Pero la civilización es sólo una apariencia, cariño. Cuando nos vemos amenazados, mostramos al hombre de las cavernas que llevamos en el interior. ¿Acaso nadie te previno acerca de eso? " dio otro paso hacia ella. Las piernas de Belle tropezaron con el borde de la cama y ya no pudo alejarse más.

"No hagas esto " pidió "Entiendo que tu orgullo está lastimado, pero es desgastante"

"Bruja... has presentido, definitivamente que mi orgullo está muy lastimado, mi ego necesita una remisión, ¿Un trato?"

"¿Trato?"

"Me parece que podemos ponerle precio a tu tranquilidad"

"Había olvidado la obsesión que tenías con esas cosas" expresó al mirarlo a los ojos "Es muy tarde para poner precio a algo que se pago hace años, ya dijimos lo que teníamos que decir es mejor que te vayas y me dejes en paz"

"¿Paz? ¿Qué es eso?, tal vez la conozca una vez que nos hayamos divorciado, pero, mientras tanto, aún estamos casados y tengo intenciones de aprovechar al máximo este hecho"

Arrojó el bastón lejos, la abrazó y la atrajo y ella se sofocó bajo la presión de su boca. Trató de luchar, de empujarlo, pero él era demasiado fuerte. La levantó, la tiró en la cama y se tendió a su lado, sin dejar de besarla.

Apenas podía respirar. No podía hablar o resistirse y, de pronto, comprendió que no deseaba hacerlo. Si ésta iba a ser su despedida, disfrutaría cada momento de ella.

Cuando al fin Mr. Gold separó su boca de la de ella, Belle no habló, sino que levantó las manos y le acarició el cabello, deslizando la mano hasta su nuca; y sus dedos pulgares le frotaron con suavidad la garganta.

Mr. Gold respiró profundamente y empezó a acariciarla también; sus manos volvían a descubrir las curvas de su cuerpo, a través de la delgada tela de su vestido.

Pero la ternura desapareció y surgió un brillo en los ojos de él, comenzó a respirara agitado y carraspeó con un rugido de furia

Ella pensó que en un principio la trataba como si ella fuera un objeto raro y muy preciado, que podría romperse con facilidad. Pero ahora parecía querer dejarla rota… su control, su orgullo y autoestima dejarlos hechos pedazos.

Mr. Gold se sentó le clavó los dedos en los antebrazos y la levantó con él, abrazándola durante mucho tiempo, mientras sus dientes depositaban pequeñas mordidas en su lóbulo, para después morder su boca con frenesí hasta hacerla sangrar. Ella trató de alejarlo con desesperación poniendo sus manos en su pecho, pero él la tomó de las muñecas y se las torció en un ángulo inhumano y la volvió, sin dejar de abrazarla, y Belle sintió cómo sus dedos le levantaban el cabello con fingida lentitud para jalar de él con fuerza haciéndola inclinar su cuello de una manera forzosa y sus labios le besaban el cuello a la vez que mordía haciéndola gritar.

Se estremeció cuando él formó una línea de besos repentinamente tiernos desde sus hombros hasta el escote de su vestido. Con los dientes, sujetó el cierre del vestido y lo bajó, mientras sus manos tomaban el vestido por los hombros y lo dejaban caer hasta la cintura. Le desabrochó el sostén y bajó los tirantes por sus brazos, para que nada impidiera que su boca se deslizara por su espalda.

Por instinto, ella arqueó la espalda y contuvo el aliento al sentir que acariciaba sus senos. Emitió un gemido, dominada por su fuerza. Se volvió para mirarlo, se arrodilló sobre la cama y, con manos temblorosas, trató de alejarse gateando pero él tomó un extremo del vestido y lo jaló hacía el rompiéndolo en él proceso y le quitó el vestido, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, la tomó del los cabellos de la nuca y le obligó a mirarlo.

Mr. Gold se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo; luego se aflojó la corbata. Belle esperó mientras se quitaba los zapatos, pero cuando comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa supo que si quería huir era en ese momento.

Corrió rumbo a la puerta desesperada y por fin se sintió a salvo cuando toco la fría textura del pomo de la puerta. Pero la falsa seguridad colapsó cuando él con ayuda del bastón, recién retraído del suelo, la engancho de una mano y la atrajo sin esfuerzo. La hizo torcer esa mano colocándosela en la espalda y a tirones la obligó a arrodillarse en la cama con la mejilla apoyada en la almohada. Ella sintiéndose humillada y ultrajada le gritó todos los insultos que sabía pero él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

La tomó por las caderas y la acarició íntimamente, mientras Belle aullaba. La realidad quedó a un lado. En el mundo no había otra cosa que esa habitación, esa cama, ese hombre; sentía el peso de su cuerpo y cómo su boca exploraba su garganta y hombros empujándola aun más contra el colchón.

Deseaba irse de una vez… y trató de decírselo con una voz que apenas pudo reconocer como la suya, era un ruego, una súplica una lágrima se deslizó por su cara. Mr. Gold se separó un poco y la contempló, haciéndola sentir toda su pasión. Pero a eso le obligó a encogerse más por el miedo. Realmente no había salida. Sabía que si dejaba que eso pasara la misma pasión que comenzaba a sentir ella la dominaría aceptando lo que él quería y no iba a permitirlo.

La besaba con frenesí y Belle descubrió que respondía como nunca imaginó que fuera capaz. Enrabietada por su respuesta volvió a tratar de zafarse con renovada fuerza. Se aferró a Mr. Gold y araño su espalda húmeda. Deseaba hacerle daño, porque en el fondo la hacía disfrutar con locura de su contacto.

Pero él azotó sus brazos en sus hombros repitiendo la misma acción que ella solo que con menos fuerza, simplemente marcó sus uñas en su piel.

_"Te voy a arrancar las huellas de cualquier otro maldito hombre" _musitó con mirada culpable "_te voy a arruinar y así ya nunca nadie más te va a desear más que yo"_

Apartó sus piernas de un par de manotazos y se adentró en ella mientras la hacía suya por fin.

Ella sintió la vergüenza de haber permitido que esto sucediera… de haber deseado con desesperación que sucediera.

Mr. Gold la abrazaba y depositaba pequeños besos en su cuerpo. Mientras susurraba palabras inentendibles a su oído ella trató de alejarse.

"Espera un poco _encanto"_ dijo él con voz suave, como una promesa, la miró con ojos cristalinos " Si crees que una vez fue suficiente te equivocas"

Belle lo empujó por los hombros, al ver el repentino ceño fruncido en su cara.

"Quisiera que te marcharas, por favor."

Mr. Gold la miró, pero esta vez no había ternura o pasión en su expresión, estaba vacía.

"No comprendo " dijo él con voz baja "¿Quieres repetirlo?"

"Quiero que te vayas. Quiero que me dejes sola. Ya… tuviste lo que querías y…"

La mano de él se cerró en la barbilla de ella, y no con gentileza.

"¡No! no te irás más, eres mía"

"No necesitas recordármelo. Ya estoy bastante avergonzada"

"¿Lo estás? Pues no hay necesidad de que lo estés, mi púdica esposa. Después de todo, el sexo es como cualquier otro apetito."

"Maldito" murmuró llorando de rabia " eres un maldito bastardo. Eres un vil pervertido me tocaste sin mi consentimiento"

"Gracias por tu comentario, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero" dijo rozando con la punta de su dedo la marca que había dejado en los labios de ella "Me gustaría escuchar los insultos que me dirás, pero no ahora. Por el momento tengo otras cosas en mente… y el permitir que me eches de tu cama no es una de ellas. No deberías de ser tan tacaña con tu cuerpo, cariño."

"No tienes sentido de la vergüenza"

"No, en lo que respecta a ti, querida, me siento maravillado" mintió al saber que no había ya nada en su interior más que horror por sí mismo, definitivamente ya no quería vivir. No después de aquella noche. Ahora que era un sucio violador "Pero voy a tenerte esta última noche"

"¿Nunca tienes escrúpulos?"

"Y deberías saberlo...nunca" de manera insolente, se inclinó y la besó "Ahora, cambiemos el tema " deslizó la mano por el cuerpo de Belle "Trataré de sacar el mayor provecho del poco tiempo que me queda contigo"

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de repente como si hubiera presionado un botón y a pesar de lo que le había hecho ella reacciono con deseo .

"¡Eres vil!"

"Lo sé pero ya nada me importa después de hoy" contestó con frialdad" ya no habrá mañanas " se inclinó y le besó un seno.

El placer de sentir sus manos y boca sobre su cuerpo empezaba a surtir su inevitable efecto sobre ella. Mientras pudo hablar dijo:

"No puedes…

"Oh, pero sí puedo "repuso con suavidad", y lo haré. Intento tener algo para recordar. Esto… querida, antes de que me alejes de tu vida para siempre.

"Maldito "murmuró con voz ronca, mientras arqueaba de manera involuntaria el cuerpo para recibirlo "Maldito"

Un torbellino de sensaciones la envolvió. Esta vez no hubo ternura en su unión.

Cuando todo terminó, ella permaneció quieta y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Tuvo que enterrarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar golpearse por ser tan tonta.

Con delirio pensó que él le pertenecía de nuevo, que había sido violento porque la amaba y no deseaba dejarla ir; pero, de pronto, su corazón se detuvo al recordar. No valía el engañarse con falsas ilusiones.

Ya nada sería como antes y si más se durmió.

Él la contemplo atormentado repitiéndose reproches.

_¡Qué he hecho, qué he hecho!. No sabía qué hacer. No había disculpa posible para eso. Jamás sería nada igual de nuevo…_

_Había cometido tan solo otro desliz…el peor de todos…_

Después hubo un silencio más tenso que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado. Más tarde, él dijo:

"Puedes tener tu divorcio"

**Fragmento cinco; decepción y adiós**

_Motivos:_ _una ventana_

Ahora, tiempo después del incidente solo quedaba una pregunta: ¿Qué hora era?... Y ya no podía recordarlo…

El flujo del tiempo repentinamente había perdido importancia para ella. Tal vez había pasado un día, una semana, un mes o quizá un año.

¿Quién lo recordaba? Ella no, no podía o no quería recordar. Daba igual.

Se sentía como un árbol, es decir, dejaba que su alrededor continuara girando con el paso del tiempo y ella no podía evitarlo, parecía haber echado raíces en la entrada de aquella casa. Escuchando el murmullo urbano a su alrededor, las luces del próximo anochecer, el aire golpeando su rostro y los nubarrones que traían consigo aquel olor húmedo. Esa clase de olor que se te impregna en las fosas nasales como una lapa.

Su cabello caía como una cascada sobre su espalda y las manos las colocaba flácidas sobre sus costados, cada músculo de su cuerpo laxo, falto de energía pues hasta el mismo acto de respirar le costaba. El breve pero discreto vestido se le pegaba como una segunda piel, dándole un aspecto sensual muy fuera del lugar debido al efecto que tenían aquellas ráfagas de aire que le daban directo por la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

Por fin, tras poder colectar suficiente energía logró dar un paso, un único paso de no más de medio metro, que era una ridícula distancia realmente. Pero dentro de ella había corrido una tela. En introspección podría compararse al revelar la transmutación final de un mago, cuando el expectante público espera a que el tire de la blanca sábana par revelar el engaño. Y dentro de ella esa tela se había corrido revelando una última cosa.

Aquel paso dado no era más que una simple contracción simultánea de músculos con el fin de traslado, al contrario de lo que esperaba eso no cambió nada en lo absoluto. Y realmente no haría ninguna diferencia. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Que repentinamente su mente descansara? Le gustaría decir que el episodio pasado ahí mismo había sido ahora no más que un bruto y cruel recuerdo que no quería volver a repetir o pensar en el, pero desgraciadamente la vida no era así de sencilla, o no al menos para ella.

No, porque los hechos no eran tan simples como una línea cronológica de tiempo. De haber sido otra ocasión, corriente jamás se habría permitido regresar. Y si algo le permitía volver a pisar ese suelo ahora era la certeza de que lo que había mantenido en estricto estado de refrigeración mental volviera a recuperar su curso normal para poder borrar las ojeras que ocultaba con maquillaje, para poder poner el anillo de él en su dedo sin remordimientos y para por fin olvidar. Se había armado de valor, para regresar ahí, irónicamente montada en el mismo deportivo negro y salvaje del cual una vez había bajado con una sonrisa y subido retirándose de ahí mismo con lágrimas en los ojos y un medio vestido rasgado. Le parecía tan extraño.

¡Oh! Pero si la vida ya no era tan sencilla, desde aquel día parecía que la vida ya no volvería a su curso natural para ella. Los pensamientos referentes a aquella noche, y al intrincado pasado que con ello relacionaba se habían mantenido bloqueados, en una pausa cotidiana. Eso, le permitía al menos continuar con una existencia más o menos normal. De lo contrario seguramente se hubiera vuelto loca. Le permitía comer, trabajar y vivir, sin permitirse ni un segundo de descanso, llevaba estar tres acciones como una autómata y al extremo tal, que su salud física se había visto ligeramente afectada, sin mencionar su estado mental.

Sabía, de fragmentos difusos, que para él, aquel episodio no había sido más que un interludio que podía dejar atrás pues sus acciones lo había demostrado con eficiente veracidad. No sabía mucho pero al menos sabía que su divorcio había sido aprovechado, al menos por uno de los dos. Él al menos había aprovechado su adquirida libertad para poder formalizar otra relación...una mujer Zelena tal vez, a diferencia de ella, quien a pesar de haberlo tenido todo para hacerlo lo había estado evitando a toda costa a pesar de la infinita paciencia de sus pretendientes.

"_Te voy a arrancar las huellas de cualquier otro maldito hombre_..._te voy a arruinar y así ya nunca nadie más te va a desear más que yo."_

Resonaron sus palabras en sus oídos como un grito astral del más allá, retumbando también en su conciencia.

Lo había logrado con absoluto éxito…

Posiblemente la razón por la que había vuelto era por el deseo de que metafóricamente con un martillo en mano pudiera romper las cadenas que la mantenían unida ahí. Pero tal vez ni ella misma estaba segura de si podía hacerlo. Aquel montón de tablas, ladrillos y concreto era una enorme montaña que no podría derribar. Había huido de esa montaña y de tantas cosas. Y su único refugio era una pequeña lápida en un cementerio.

Y es que ella era Belle. Pero había tantas Belle en ella y todas en aquella casa. La pequeña mansión color salmón de la esquina, a una cuantas calles del colegio donde ella había estudiado de pequeña, el edifico se erguía mostrando el paso de los años sin inmutarse.

Camino paso a paso, aun contra la corriente de aire, aun con la sensación de que era una batalla perdida, se detuvo en la entrada con el pomo en la mano derecha. Pesadamente inclinó su cabeza de manera que casi rozara su frente con la puerta de fría madera. Cerró los parpados e inhaló lentamente.

El olor a polvo y familiaridad se mezclaba, formando una esencia nauseabunda.

_La casa que esperaba,_ así la podría denominar, la casa que ella veía cuando pasaba en la camioneta de la florería con su padre rumbo a una sorpresa, con la pequeña y regordeta carita pegada a la ventana y con su otra manita estrechando la de su papá que la llevaba por primera vez a la escuela.

Una Belle llena de inseguridad, sin el apoyo de una mamá como el de los demás pequeños de seis años que llegaban caminando con su madre vigilando su llegada. Pero al final una pequeña princesa, llena de valentía, _una Belle que no podía evitar extrañar_, llena de vida. Ella vigilada por papá el señor Moe French al único que consideraba su familia y así veía esa casa pasar en su camino. Jamás imaginaría que años después esa Belle habría sido asesinada sin piedad.

_La casa vieja _era la misma casa pero era la casa que veían los ojos de la estudiante. La veía desde la esquina cuando trabajaba medio tiempo de aquellas interminables entregas, y observaba curiosa al hombre de la tienda de empeño, con el cabello suave y diente de oro. Suspiraba pensando en cuantas mejoras le haría si ella fuese la dueña del lugar, no la dejaría abandonada la haría mejorar. Restaurando sus muros, sus ventanas, su jardín. Y ocasionalmente la comparaba con el hombre de la casa de empeño. Él también merecía una renovación y que alguien lo ayudara a dejar de ser un solitario hombre, no la lacra social que todos creían que era.

_La casa de la esquina_ fue la casa de la que se despidió cuando se graduó, le dedicó un breve pensamiento cuando vio al hombre que salía de la tienda con un café en mano y mirada cansada. Esta demás decir que los recuerdos abrumaron su mente. La Belle gerente de la florería, la chica que quería un futuro y lo buscaba con ansias. Una niña enamorada de la idea de seguir adelante con el tiempo. ¿Quién diría que éste se volvería en su contra?

_Y habían sido tantas…_

Belle había pasado tantas cosas en aquel simple lugar ocasional. Tantas que era inevitable que el tiempo la obligase a volver.

Giró el pomo de la puerta con la repentina y esperada sensación de familiaridad. Muchas veces había pisado aquellos escalones con la sensación de que era una extraña así que sintiera lo que sintiera ahora ya no era ninguna diferencia.

El impacto que tuvo al echar un vistazo fue mínimo. Nada fuera de lo común, más que el lógico aroma abandonado de una casa en soledad. Extendió la mano hacía el interruptor de la luz que accionó sin pensar, acción hecha más que por la penumbra que inundaba su vista por la simple costumbre. Sin emotividad alguna vio que su acción no había tenido efecto. La electricidad era nula, tal vez por la falta de uso el ex-propietario la habría cortado.

Desterrada miró los pasillos, extrañada consigo misma de tanta indiferencia. Suponía que una avalancha de emociones la invadiría pero hasta ahora nada de ello había sucedido. Para su sorpresa nada había cambiado aún, nada en lo absoluto. La mesa de la entrada, el espejo en el pasillo los mismos jarrones esta vez sin flores. una fina capa de polvillo los cubría pero estaba el resto intacto.

Le extrañaba, suponiendo que ya había sido vendida, y lo sabía porque ya mismo había recibido su parte del dinero por correo con una breve nota del abogado, donde decía que la casa sería ocupada de nuevo en un mes. El acuerdo de divorcio estipulaba que ella le cedía su parte de la casa a su ex-marido, pero tras un par de discusiones extra se estipuló la venta del inmueble. Una vez realizada se dividiría el beneficio a la mitad.

El haber recibido la nota hacía dos días, uno de más motivos para regresar por última vez a ése lugar. En cuanto la casa fuera ocupada por otras personas ella se retiraría de Storybrooke en definitiva. Felicitaría a quien la adquiriese en unas semanas más si se los llegaba a topar, solo que quería compartir un último momento con aquel lugar. Pero era extraño ver todo lo que ella había dejado intacto. Seguramente los nuevos dueños querrían cambiar algo de la casa, pero estaba inmutable. Cada cosa exactamente como la había dejado ella, años atrás así como aquel fatídico día.

Caminó con deliberada lentitud hasta subir de uno por uno los escalones hacia la planta alta. Deliberada, porque un pensamiento se había cruzado por su mente, la primera fuga en el dique de su mente. La pausa auto impuesta tiempo atrás comenzaba una lenta reanudación. Aquel pensamiento, aunque descartado al instante le había obligado a poner un pie delante del otro guiándola por sí acto inconsciente hacía la segunda puerta a la izquierda que guiaba el pasillo de arriba.

Sería irónicamente cruel que la habitación siguiera intacta y para su desgracia así era, lo vio en cuanto abrió la puerta, las sábanas revueltas precisamente en aquella cama. Esa cama en la que había llorado en voz alta y en silencio tantas noches. Seguían ahí mismo burlándose de ella. Porque en esa cama había vivido tantas cosas felices y había sido opacado por cosas tan tristes.

No encendió la luz porque sabía que no valía la pena. Sabía que el impacto de la escena no lo podría soportar, y como una sentencia cerró la puerta, rogando porque tal vez así pudiera cerrar su mente. Pero parecía todo lo contrario, los recuerdos se aglomeraban como una parvada en sí misma sin poder contenerlos.

Caminó de nuevo esta vez en dirección a la sala de estar; la mesa central el espacio de la pantalla de plasma, el sillón de colores pasteles, las lámparas, las cortinas a juego. Todo yacía que lúgubre penumbra, obscura más no lo suficiente como para eliminar el rango de visión a un cien por ciento.

Al menos, lo suficiente como para notarlo a él, Belle tragó saliva que realmente no tenía, la boca le sabía seca y el aliento arenoso como si regresara de una travesía del pleno desierto. Levantó la barbilla tratando de mantener la compostura al verlo, sin inmutarse caminó; En esa sala de estar estaba su mayor demonio amenazando con acabar el último fragmento intacto que quedaba de ella. Distinguió su silueta nada más entrara pero no se atrevió a romper el silencio de la estancia: Mr. Gold.

Como único recurso para mantenerse en pie decidió no mirarlo y solamente ver lo que acontecía afuera a través de la ventana de la estancia, no era una ventana muy grande pero lo suficiente como para dejar que los haces de luz que quedaban se filtraran y dieran un vestigio breve de iluminación. El marco de ébano le daba un aspecto tártrico, pero el vidrio era perfectamente transparente por lo que el efecto de la madera era disminuido. Más el ambiente tan pesado que se respiraba en la casa no permitía una adecuada apreciación. Sus sentidos se encontraban bloqueados por el ensordecedor silencio. Estaba ahí quieta, congelando el tiempo, con él a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

El envolvente hedor a soledad del lugar y la atmósfera del clima nublado bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento lógico o referente al presente. Belle se cruzó de brazos como tantas veces había hecho tocando con los dedos el codo contrario, ya que era una vieja costumbre que había adoptado desde hacía mucho, desde su infancia.

En aquellos momentos lo adecuado sería proferir una especie de saludo o algo por el estilo, pero lo ocurrido hasta el presente impedía cualquier cortesía entre ellos. Sería un cliché, o una palabra proferida al aire, algo tan corriente como un saludo.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera había palabras para iniciar una conversación. Brevemente recordó la última vez que había estado ahí.

Con una sábana envuelta alrededor de las sutiles curvas de su cuerpo había abierto los ojos, no había amanecido pero ya estaba por amanecer. Sola en la cama se levantó avergonzada de la desnudez de su cuerpo. Sabía que no debía de sentir culpa alguna de lo que había hecho la noche pasada o unos momentos atrás, porque ella lo había deseado, había deseado ser tan vil y sucia como él. Deseó haber sido tan asquerosa como una mujer de la calle.

Y ahora que ya había pasado todo permitió que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Sintió como si miles de miradas se clavaran sobre ella. Desesperado tomó lo que quedaba de su vestido del suelo y salió corriendo rumbo a su deportivo llorando.

Ahora ¿Qué podía decir?, deseaba liberarse de aquel martirio pero no sabía cómo, decidió que lo único que podía decir sería lo obvio.

"Es curioso, ¿Sabes?, estar con una persona que has conocido toda tu vida y no poder decir nada, porque realmente no queda nada que decir"

El comentario pareció rasgar el aire con el filo de un cuchillo, el tabú del silencio se rompió con el ruido de un cristal caer al suelo y fragmentarse en mil pedazos. Pensó en explotar en ira pues la inocua respuesta de su interlocutor se limitó a un breve gemido de asentimiento, pero realmente no tenía ni las ganas ni la disposición de hacerlo.

"¿Y?" preguntó esperando algo más, a sabiendas de que probablemente no obtendría nada, pues no estaba segura de lo que quería.

"¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que diga? " preguntó la voz masculina cavernosa y cansada.

"Nada…" realmente nada hizo amago de despegar la vista de la ventana para poder irse de una vez por todas de ahí, aun quería cuestionar varias cosas, varios motivos, pero si no iba a recibir una respuesta no esperaba quedarse ahí.

"Exactamente" mustió grave " Exactamente fue eso lo que hice aquella vez ¿recuerdas?"

Y ella lo recordaba, aquella vez cuando estuvieron recostados en la misma cama con ella empapada en lágrimas de angustia. Cómicamente, estaban repitiendo la misma conversación de aquel día.

"Fuimos muy felices, bueno, yo fui muy feliz…nunca pensé, que otra cosa aparte del poder me daría la misma felicidad, y cuando te besé por primera vez descubrí que había una cosa que me podía hacer inmensamente feliz…aún más que el poder"

"Teníamos poca experiencia Mr. Gold, yo sólo era una idealista chiquilla enamorada de la idea de ti, o quizá de la idea del amor" interrumpió suspirando pesadamente, sentía que aquella conversación ya no tenía ningún sentido, era risible que después de lo que había sucedido años atrás tuviera relevancia ahora.

"¿Eso crees?, pues yo quiero creer que te amaba, y te amaba mucho, no quería que nada ni nadie te tocara, no quería que ni siquiera el aire pasara por tu rostro. No podía pensar, comer, ni asistir a ningún lado si tú no me estabas acompañando aun que fuera en mi mente" A pesar de que la sombra cubría el rostro de él, y ella le daba la espalda puedo adivinar la sonrisa en su cara "¿Recuerdas aquel día que te enojaste conmigo porque te había dejado plantada por seguir reparando el reloj cucú de Marco?, no me hablaste en una semana. Y en una semana no pude comer nada, ni siquiera intentar hacer un café comestible. Recuerdo cuando estaba lloviendo y corriste llorando, ¿Fue aquí cierto?, nunca estuve seguro si fue en la sala o en la cocina de esta casa, solo sé que fue aquí"

"Mr. Gold…" trató de hacerle callar, pero el torrente de palabras que salía de la boca de Mr. Gold ya era incontenible.

"Ése día me llamaste por mi nombre, sé que fue un susurro pero lo escuché, y fue la primera vez, me gritaste y te grité, corriste lejos y terminaste aquí atrapada por la lluvia. Yo te seguí, loco de miedo de que me dejaras, que me abandonaras para siempre. Vinimos aquí _La casa abandonada _y fue la primera vez"

"Sé que eso no es verdad, lo fue para mí, no para ti" Mustió en un ligero alegato.

"Oh! Lo fue, la primera vez que tuve a una mujer en mis brazos queriéndola en serio y sintiendo de verdad. No estoy seguro de como entramos aquí ni seguro de si fue en la cocina o el comedor, quizá fue en la sala…"

"¡No lo digas!"rogó casi inaudible pues el decirlo si censura terminaría por dejarla completamente indiferente a lo que dijera él.

"Te desnudé con mis manos y tuvimos sexo, pero ahora no me atrevo a decirlo por su verdadero nombre. Me besaste y cuando tus ojos cambiaron al azul más profundo que el mismo océano, ¿Lo sabes cierto?, tal vez no lo creas pero dijiste mi nombre, desde entonces solo decías mi nombre cuando tus ojos cambiaban de color…

"Lo sabías desde entonces…" dijo estupefacta por la revelación "Era verdad lo que dijiste la última vez…"

"¿Que tus ojos cambian de color cuando llegas al clímax?, sí, lo supe desde el primer día. Me gustaba porque cada vez que lo hacías, aunque fuera por unos segundos te volvías una mujer aun más deliciosa y ya no era solo Mr. Gold para ti. Le diste a mi nombre una connotación exquisita. Lo volviste tan íntimo y privado, algo prohibido para ti y todos los demás, era como si sólo se pudiera decir en un susurro silencioso y disfrutar del placer de una pequeña blasfemia

Te pedía que al graduarte nos casáramos porque sabía que si pensabas en tu sano juicio me dejarías de inmediato. Sabía que de razonar correctamente te darías cuenta que no debías estar conmigo y que nuestra relación estaba fuera de lugar. Estabas cegada por el amor y la pasión, yo me aproveché de ello.

Sentía repugnancia de mi mismo, porque te presionaba sin descanso día y noche para que te casaras conmigo esperando que la venda no cayera de tus ojos. Prácticamente te obligué.

Así como ya casados te obligué a embarazarte"

"¿Obligarme?" Esa parte no la sabía, sí se había dado cuenta de la extraña insistencia en la boda pero su hijo, ¿Su bebé?

"¿Pensaste que fue un accidente? Cuando regresamos de la luna de miel y te traje aquí, cuando te dije que había comprado y renovado esta casa para ambos. Aquella vez que lo hicimos en la biblioteca, lo hicimos sin protección, yo no la use deliberadamente. No había mejor forma de atarte a mí, que con un niño.

"Es…"Sin despegar la horrorizada vista de la ventana Belle perdió la noción de donde estaba. Su hijo, su bebé la cosa que más había adorado en éste mundo, solo había sido para él una…

"¿Una herramienta? Soy bajo Belle, en lo que respecta a ti soy bajo, lo suficientemente rastrero como para casarte conmigo y embarazarte. Pero no lo suficiente como para no haber deseado desesperadamente un niño, un niño y una niña tuyos. Porque no quería uno, si no varios. Una preciosa mujercita para adorar como te adoraba a ti, y un niño hermoso y fuerte parte tuya y mía para querer. Lo quería tanto, con toda mi alma y mi ser. Un cuando pensé que después de Bae ya no querría tener otro hijo.

Porque si tu algún día te ibas una parte de ti se quedaría conmigo. Puedes dudar de mi todo lo que quieras, puedes escupir sobre mi todo lo que desees. Pero jamás y digo jamás, tengas duda alguna de que amo a nuestro hijo.

Pero tampoco funcionó."

"No funcionó porque yo lo maté …"dijo ella con ojos cristalinos "Yo al principio no quería a nuestro hijo, no me sentía capaz de tener a tu hijo. Me lo quitaron porque lo rechacé en un principio. La gente decía que yo era muy joven que yo no era nada, tan solo unas chiquilla jugando a la casita. Al último Ariel y Ruby me hicieron reaccionar, ese niño era una luz para mi vida. Y cuando lo amé, cuando por fin pude aceptar el embarazo, era demasiado tarde, lo perdí. Nunca pude quitármelo de la cabeza"

"No tienes idea de como te odie por eso, odie al desgraciado que intentó asaltarte, pero sobre todo te odie a ti. Tú estúpida independencia te impidió pedirme que te llevara a comprar las vitaminas para el embarazo y decidiste ir tú sola, no me querías cerca, ya para entonces la venda comenzaba a caer de tus ojos. Comenzabas a darte cuenta de que no me amabas realmente."

"¿Amarte?, estaba loca por ti, no deseaba a nadie que no fueras tu ¡No vengas a decir esas tonterías ahora!"

"¿Entonces porque no me dejabas acercarme? Desde el embarazó me alejabas como si fuera la peste."

"Por lo que decían, todos pensaban que no te debiste de haber casado conmigo, con cualquiera menos conmigo, decían que Zelena parecía mejor opción que yo. Incluso tu padre me dijo que no creía que estuvieras enamorado de mí. Que con el embarazo te tenía asegurado. Había tanta diferencia entre nosotros, mi familia, mis costumbres y las tuyas, la _edad_….La gente creía incluso que me había embarazado antes de la boda para atraparte, creían que mentía y no estaba embarazada de cuatro meses sino de seis. Y tú siempre fuera y tan callado parecías creer lo mismo. La tienda y las rentas te absorbían y tú parecías querer que lo hiciera. ¡Creía que si me alejaba de ti te demostraría que te amaba, por ti y que hiciste la elección correcta!, ¡Sin embargo pasé noches enteras en aquella cama, contigo pero sola!" dijo desencajada.

"¿Y eso que importaba Belle? ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho! Te odiaba por perder a nuestro hijo tú y solo tú eras la culpable por qué no pudiera cargar a mi niño en brazos. Todo el amor que tenía por ti era odio. ¿Sabes lo que son noches enteras compartiendo la cama con la asesina de tu hijo? No querías al niño desde un principio, tal vez lo habías hecho deliberadamente. Tu silencio era asqueroso, lo odiaba, comencé a odiar todo lo que salía de ti."

"¡¿Y que querías que dijera?! No podía decirle nada a alguien que me daba la espalda, estaba destrozada, no tenía a mi niño, no te tenía a ti, no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Estaba sola yo y mi dolor, mi capacidad de amar está enterrada en una lápida en un cementerio, ahí quedó literalmente, se fue con lo que alcanzó a formarse de mi bebé. ¿Que querías? pasé días, y días, recostada en aquella cama llorando a mi niño, llorándole a una espalda que se diera la vuelta, que me abrazara y me dijera que tendríamos otros, que me quería aunque no tuviera al niño"

El silencio que se hizo cayó en los hombros del susodicho, la culpa infundió el valor a sus ojos de dejar salir una lágrima que abrazó sus mejillas con su calor…nunca había llorado a su hijo y ahora solo una lágrima simbolizaba que lo había amado. Y que había muerto por su culpa.

"Los años siguientes fueron tu forma de hacerme pagar por matar a tu hijo supongo…yo no te dejé tocarme y tu simplemente te alejaste"

"Me gustaría justificar eso, pero no…la verdad es que pensé en buscar otro cuerpo con la intención de procrear al niño que me quitaste, pero no tuve el valor. Porque no sería el mismo y no serías tú su madre, aún albergaba sentimientos por ti, ingenuos e inútiles, lo sé. Pero las noches solo en mi cama me endurecieron, el clímax final era repetitivo y tedioso. Tuve...una explosión el día que abandone la casa, no podía pensar claramente, destrocé la tienda como un loco, arrojé patadas y puñetazos a los objetos como si éstos fueran el enemigo, el bastón ahora es una muleta que necesito para caminar desde entonces "

"Aquella noche te fuiste y al día siguiente solamente estaba yo sola en esta inmensa casa. Admítelo, una vez lejos uno del otro éramos felices.

"Hasta que me pediste el divorcio…"

"Te lo pedí en espera de un acuerdo civilizado pues no quedaba nada Mr. Gold. Aun quería hablar contigo y despedirme…"

"Y yo te violé, ¿No es verdad? No tienes idea de lo que fue mi vida después de aquella noche Belle. Estaba loco, tomé a diario, me deje ir, falte de abrir la tienda por primera vez en años , hasta que un día no pude más.

Quise matarme.

Me había dado cuenta de cuánto daño te había causado, de lo que te había orillado a hacer y cuando por fin te habías decidido a cortarme e incluso podría haber pedido perdón lo arruiné todo, arruiné lo que quedaba, no era nada pero lo destruí. Nunca había obligado a tener sexo conmigo a nadie y mucho menos dañar físicamente a una mujer, pero lo hice loco de deseo. No lo creerás pero en mi mente tus movimientos, palabras y gritos desesperados parecían pedirme que siguiera que te hiciera mía porque tú querías que lo hiciera. Cuando desperté y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hui"

Lo único que conseguí fue dejar mi pierna derecha aun más inservible. Ahora agradezco a David Nolan por haber evitado que me matara aquel día, aunque después de enfrenta el pasado, hoy no estoy seguro"

"Tantas cosas…" comenzó a reír Belle "Tantas cosas han pasado, tanto hemos perdido solo por no decir lo que en media hora nos hubiera ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. ¡No queda nada más que mi asqueroso y enfermizo amor por ti!" gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Dime una cosa Mr. Gold!, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué has venido hoy aquí?, ¿Por qué esta casa está intacta?, ¿No debiste de venderla?"

"¡Debí de haberlo hecho!" gritó levantándose de un tirón" Sé que debí de vender la casa, dársela a alguien para que fuéramos libres. Pero yo no quiero serlo. Estoy harto de tratar de cortar cadenas cuando deseo ser un esclavo. No la vendí porque no quiero, y desde aquella vez no he tocado a ninguna otra mujer, he vivido aquí desde entonces. En _esta casa _no he tocado nada desde aquel día tu recámara esta tal y como la dejaste, ¡Todo! Fingí vender esta casa y la compré yo mismo, te envié el dinero por el abogado"

La tomó de los hombros obligando a dejar de ver por la ventana y ella pudo ver claramente que él ya estaba desquiciado, tenía una mirada maniática empañada de lágrimas y agua que corría en sus mejillas.

"He venido hoy aquí…porque esperaba verte. Aquí voy a estar siempre. Solo por si acaso…" apretó con fuerza sus antebrazos clavándole las uñas "Solo por si acaso, en algún momento querías volver y yo estaría aquí ofreciéndote nada más que un montón de recuerdos y cadenas para atarte a mi nuevamente Belle quiero que estés en _nuestra casa_" Su mirada trastornada dejó salir una sonrisa enajenada.

"Sonará estúpido, insulso e inapropiado. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír y tal vez ni siquiera me creas, pero te amo. Estoy dementemente enamorado de ti. Alimento una lunática obsesión por ti y me gusta llamarla amor. Aquí voy a estar Belle, Belle, Belle, Belle, Belle… mía… mi Belle.

Temblorosamente dejó caer sus labios sobre los de ella en un enfermizo beso. Al que ella se aferró como una piedra de salvación en medio de una marea.

Entre beso y beso ella no pronunció ninguna palabra solo al final cuando sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo al brillante azul; siseo "_Robert"_

Pero la palabra venía acompañada de decepción y adiós a los oídos de Mr. Gold.

Vacías porque él solo quería escuchar dos palabras que le dijeran que ella cerraba sus ojos y oídos a la realidad y quería quedarse ahí con él entre esas cuatro paredes.

Se levantó del suelo pesadamente dejando paso al contactó de su amplia y masculino espalda contra el frío cristal de la ventana la mirada psicópata que había abandonado sus ojos hacía un momento regresó. Con deliberada lentitud de deslizó de nuevo al suelo sin despegar su espalda de la pared y con una fuerza desmedida abrazó el laxo cuerpo de ella que respiraba tranquilamente por primera vez en años y sus latidos que sentía como lo llenaban de calor mientras golpeaban fuertemente contra su propio pecho, acariciando constantemente su cabello de arriba abajo, con unas gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos hacia su sonrisa desequilibrada...

"Te amo _Robert_"

_Se escuchó finalmente entre el silencio._


End file.
